Fullmetal Daze
by KS02
Summary: The Fullmetal alchemist and some friends are given special eye abilities. However, Ed can't remember what happened nor who he was with at the time! As well as that, there is a group of kidnappers on the loose, and on the hunt for anyone with the abilities. When they encounter Ed and the others, can they fight them off... Together? Set just after Nina's death (sorry R.I.P)
AN - This is my second fanfic so… Hope you guys like it! I've given "eye abilities" to characters from Fullmetal alchemist.

I own NOTHING! Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell? Where am I?"

...

"Oh my! Are you lost?"

...

"Huh? Who are you?"

...

"Hah! That's for you to wonder."

Edward turned to find the source of the voice in the darkness. Only to find, it was the white outline of an enormous snake. It's eyes glowed blood red as it spoke. This didn't help Ed's nerves.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"It seems that you lost someone dear. Looks like you were chosen." Its voice was cold and harsh. Fitting.

"Do you want to go back?"

'Go back?' Ed thought. 'Chosen?' It's too new and different to the gate. He didn't understand. 'There's nothing else I can do…'

"Yes." He whispered.

"Hmmm?" Hissed the snake. "What was that?"

"I said, YES!" Ed screamed as loud as he could. His throat aching and sore.

"Then open your eyes and face the next step."

He did.

* * *

"Ed?!" Shouted Winry. "Where are you?" It was Saturday. She normally drags the brothers to the Resembool market for automail parts. "If you're hiding I swear to god, I'll throw a wrench!"

Every… Single… Weekend.

"Knock - knock!" The door?

"I'll get it!" Exclaimed Al. He opened it.

"Oh! Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye. What are you doing here?"

The colonel looked serious whereas Hawkeye looked tired and slightly weary.

"Morning Al. Are Ed and Winry here? There's a situation to discuss, with all of you."

Al gave a look of concern. Despite the armour, it was still obvious.

"Come in." He said. "I'll get the others." As he left, Mustang and Hawkeye sat down at a table next to the staircase.

"Is this a good idea?" Asked the lieutenant. "Ed just got back, Winry's sensitive and who knows how Al will react." She glared at her superior. The weariness still there.

"I understand your concern but, what else can we do? They've seen, 'it', and they'll have the eyes. We've been through the same thing." He replied.

"But-"

"That's an order!"

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. A frown crossed their faces as the trio came down the stairs.

* * *

They walked down the stairs, greeting the officers as they did.

"Morning."

Winry went into the kitchen to make tea. However, this did not help the tension in the room lift.

"Why you here?" Asked Ed. "And when can you leave?"

"Brother!" Al cried. He knew Ed didn't like the colonel but there was no reason for that!

"Little brat." Muttered Mustang. Ed flinched as Al prepared to grab him.

"We're here to talk about a situation. You saw the snake right?" Winry walked in as Mustang spoke, and froze in her tracks.

"Snake…" She trailed off. Her face as white as a ghost. She knew what they were saying.

"Yes. A black abyss with a red - eyed snake. We assume the three of you have seen it. But what happened?" Hawkeye looked at the them, waiting for a reply.

All three of them stared back. No - one blinked.

"What snake?" Said Ed, breaking the silence. He didn't remember what had happened. His gold eyes wide with curiosity.

"The snake. Black abyss, red eyes?" Said Hawkeye. She glared at him. "You must know what we mean!" Her eyes were fixed on him. Al looked like he was praying for them to leave before a fight kicked off.

"Either way, there is dangers with the eye ability. People will try to kidnap you and may kill you, be careful." Finished Mustang. His tone was serious but had a slight laugh at the unlikelihood. "We'll be going now. The lieutenant and I have been stationed at eastern command." He proceeded to the door. Upon opening, a gust of wind flew into the house. Papers everywhere, eyes shielded.

"Come on lieutenant." Hawkeye walked outside in the colonel's wake. They braced themselves against the approaching storm.

Whereas inside…

"What the hell was that about?!" Shouted Ed, trying to be heard above the wind. Winry ran and slammed the door shut. Al just stood there, rooted to the ground.

"Why did you act so dense?! Pretending to know nothing." Cried Winry.

"Hey what's your problem? Not my fault I didn't understand!" He retorted.

"Do you seriously not remember? At all?"

Al was just as confused as his brother.

"Remember wha- AAH!" He fell to the ground, his hands clutching his eyes. Gasping, Al raced over and managed to pry his brother's hands off of his pained face.

Except, instead of fiery, golden eyes. They were blood red. Ed began to fade. Physically.

* * *

AN - Hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting soon on both fanfics (They're in my school?!). I know it's a little short and confusing but if u enjoyed the story, YAY! please R&R

Anyway, bye bye! - KS02


End file.
